Im Not That Different
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: Molly's gay & her secret has been exposed now she has to learn to live with everyone knowing it, hoping they will still accept her & to move on to a relationship that will mean something more to her. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Mollys Secret

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE IN THIS STORY. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY EITHER VIN CE McMAHON, THE WWE, OR THEMSELVES.  
  
  
  
Molly was sitting backstage watching the matches as they were happening live on Raw. Currently there was a womens title match with Trish defending the title against the returning Lita. Molly couldn't help but think that she should be in the match. Either defending the womens title which Trish did unfortunately beat her fair & square for or even if she was the one facing Trish for the title. It just didn't seem fair. The entire time Molly held the championship she knew that she would loose it to Trish eventually. How could she not Trish was the only person who was actually granted title shots except for that one night when Jackie got a shot. That was the match Molly was most proud of while she was the champion. It was actually a hard fought match & a good win for Molly but of corse after that it had to go back to Trish again. Trish got all the credit in the world for defeating Molly that one time but for some reason beyond Mollys understanding everyone seems to have forgotten the many times Molly emerged on top after there battles be the wins fair or stolen. It didn't matter Molly knew Trish would do the same if given the chance so why the hell shouldn't she put her feet on the ropes if it helps her chances of winning a little. Molly watched the match & sighed.  
  
"I should be the one out there." She said to herself. Yes it should of been Molly Not Lita who had just returned last week on Raw & issued a challenge to Trish for the womens title. Who did Lita beat to earn her shot? Molly had to work her butt off to get her title shots & work even harder to win & keep the title. Lita just shows up & bam she has a shot just like that. Where's the justice. Molly hated every bit of it & decided she could watch no more. As soon as she turned around she saw Chris Nowinski. A sweet guy. A smart guy....but the last thing Molly was looking for in a relationship.  
  
"Hi Molly." He said before taking his hand from behind his back to surprise Molly with a single rose. "These are for you." Molly couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful gesture after all.  
  
"Thanks Chris....but I cant accept that." Molly said pushing the flower away.  
  
"But Molly you deserve it." He said with that same confident yet almost cocky smile. Molly shook her head.  
  
"Chris we need to talk." Molly said as she started walking to her locker room. She knew Chris would follow & of corse he did almost like a well trained dog. Soon enough they got there Molly sat down & Chris sat next to her flower still in hand.  
  
"Well what do you want to talk to me about Molly?" Chris asked with almost a look of concern on his face. "We need to talk about us Chris..." Molly said. Chris smiled once more looking confident. "Look Chris you're a nice guy & all & Im sure that one day you'll meet that one lucky lady to give the world to...& she'll return it-" Before Molly could say anymore Chris butted in.  
  
"I don't need to look anymore Molly....I've already found her." He said extending the flower to Molly again but again Molly simply pushed it away.  
  
"No Chris its not me you have to find someone else. Im not interested..." She said looking Chris dead in the eyes he knew that somehow someway down the line he had blown it but how could he of? Everything he had planned seemed to be working perfect it was a great plan he had thought long & hard about it & being the Harvard graduate that he was he was sure the plan would work.  
  
"Why the hell not Molly!? I like you a lot you know I do!"  
  
"& I like you to Chris but only as friends. Chris I feel like I might of somehow led you on...I didn't mean to & if so then Im sorry."  
  
"Lead me on!? Of corse you led me on! Why the hell wont you go out with me!? Are you scared or something?! Just cause you're a virgin dosent mean you have to stay one you know!" Chris said now standing. Molly sighed & looked down at the floor.  
  
"You think I want to be Chris? The reason Im still a virgin is because I still haven't meet the right person yet."  
  
"The right person!? Im a Harvard graduate! You cant get any better then me Im the best you or anyone could ever get! What the hell are you looking for in a person then if I don't have it!?"  
  
"I wouldn't tell you this but it looks like I have no choice....please don't tell anyone Chris..."  
  
"Tell anyone what!!?"  
  
"Please promise me you wont tell anyone first before I tell you..." Molly said. She was still looking at the floor she didn't want to look Chris in the eyes somehow she had been leading him on & she thought that for some reason any wrong look she could give him could set him off.  
  
"Ok fine then I promise now what is it? What are you looking for in a person that don't have...whatever it is Im sure I can get it!" Chris said smiling that cocky grin of his again.  
  
"Not in a million years Chris...." Molly sighed & looked Chris in the eyes. "The first thing Im looking for in a person Chris the most important thing....the thing you will never have is...well....that person has to be a girl." Molly said. She waited for Chris' reaction. He looked shocked at first then quickly sat beside her. "Molly...are you telling me that your....your....."  
  
"Gay Chris....yes Im gay. You see that's the reason nothing could ever happen between us...you understand right?" Chris stood up again & looked at Molly almost in disgust & shook his head.  
  
"Are you telling me I spent all this time trying to get into your pants & your just some stupid dyke!? I cant believe this!!!" Chris yelled throwing the flower to the ground & stepping on it.  
  
"Chris you wont tell anyone will you?" Molly said.  
  
"Oh yeah sure I wont!" Chris said in a sarcastic voice before stomping out of the room in anger. Molly watched Chris leave & sighed knowing that her secret would be out. She just hoped that people would just be civilized about it & accept her. Last thing that she wanted now was for everyone to start disrespecting her left & right just because of something as meaningless as this. For some reason though as Molly looked at the trampled flower at her feet she knew that the time up right ahead would be really tough....  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Well what do you think? This is the first time that I have ever done something like this & Im not sure if its really any good or not. Until I know if its good or not I probably wont write anymore but if the feedback is good then I guess I have to choice but to continue...I hope the response is good& that no one for some stupid reason is offended by this cause I would like to carry on...& just so you know this wont become this really sleazy trashy fic like some people do the rating is PG-13 & that's what its staying. It's the same kind of romance story that anyone else would write except it wont involve a male & female like most of them do. Like I said this fic will basically be about Mollys quest to be accepted & the hardships that may follow....As for why I would write something like this...well I wanted to write something different for a change & a very good friend of mine had inspired me to do it. Until next time PLEASE REVIEW....I want feedback good or bad so I would honestly know what you people think.  
  
LaTerZ -T Bond 


	2. Outted

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE IN THIS STORY. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY EITHER VINCE McMAHON, THE WWE, OR THEMSELVES.  
  
Molly had sat in her locker room alone for the rest of the night she didn't want to leave its safety why would she want to nothing would happen to her there if she didn't bother anyone. Molly just wanted to wait until the show was over so she could leave & have another day punched in her busy schedule. She didn't have anything else to do so she turned on the monitor which was provided for everyone just to see what was going on Raw. Everyone was expected to watch after all. As she turned it on she saw that the match that she had been watching closely earlier was surprisingly just now getting over. Trish had retained the title after a long hard fought match & Lita was congratulating her with a hand shake a nice show of respect. Molly would of done that herself when Trish beat her for the title but before she had the chance Trish had gotten out of there as fast as she could.  
  
"Trish isn't as great & she & everyone else thinks she is. She was just another pretty face some eye candy for the boys." Molly said quietly to herself then stopped & thought it over. "I guess she's not just eye candy for the boys alone I guess....but still that's the only reasons she's so popular." Just as Molly was sitting down to watch the show Chris Nowinskis music started up. He waled to the ring all dressed in his casual clothes with a disgusted look on his face. Molly knew what was about to happen right away she felt her heart skip a beat maybe two.  
  
"No Chris please...." Molly said to herself knowing full well that Chris couldn't hear her. "...Don't do it please...." Molly watched the monitor with unblinking eyes as Chris got into the ring & demanded a mic from the ring announcer. He quickly got one & started ranting right away.  
  
"I know all you people out there cant be to educated & surely not as educated as I am but I knew even your ignoramuses have noticed that in the past few weeks that I have been trying to get with that 'saintly' Molly Holly the proud virgin. It may also come to no surprise to anyone that I never cared about her all I wanted was one thing & one thing only & I don't even have to say what that is because that is the only think you moronic hicks know yourselves!" Chris had to stop for a few seconds everything he was saying was being drowned out by the crowds immense booing of him.  
  
"Shut up! Im better then all of you put together so when I say shut up you listen!" Chris yelled only succeeding in getting more boos. Finally after what seemed like forever the crowd finally calmed down a bit allowing Chris to talk again.  
  
"Anyways what I was trying to say before you people & I use that term lightly interrupted me I was trying to say that tonight Molly let me in a little secret that she's been hiding. You see Molly claims she's not a virgin because she wants to be no Im sure if given the chance Molly can be just as big a slut as any other diva back there in that locker room. But Molly is a different case because tonight she told me after months of me trying to get into her pants that she's get this....Molly Holly is just a big stupid dyke!" Chris said grinning like he had just won an award. The crowd was all a buzz with different reactions. Some shocked but most thinking that Nowinski just struck out & its saying this just so he wouldn't look as bad. Meanwhile in the back Molly was staring blankly at the monitor in front of her shocked with tears starting to build up in her eyes her world had just come crashing down around her. Now everyone knew the truth about her. Molly quickly snapped out of it & shut off the monitor she didn't want to hear anything else that Chris was going to say he wasn't worth it. Molly just knew that she had to get out of there & fast. She grabbed her bag & ran out the door to the parking lot as fast as she could possibly go. As Molly ran past everyone holding back her tears they were all giving her blank looks. Stacy Keibler looked at her in disgust.  
  
"I cant Believe that she was getting off every time I wrestled her!" She said loudly to anyone who was in hearing distance including Molly. That made it even harder for Molly not to break down & cry. That's not Molly was doing at all. She was a professional wrestler who had a passion for the business it had nothing to do with anything else. To be truthful Molly had always felt very awkward about wrestling when she had first started for obvious reasons but knew that she would have to get over it to make something of herself in this business Dean Malenko the man who had trained her thought her that. Dean was one of the few people that Molly had ever told her secret to of corse now everyone knew. Molly finally got to her car & struggled with the keys to open the door. Before she could get it open there was a camera man behind her along with Jonathan Coachman with a mic in hand.  
  
"Molly is it true?!" The Coach asked trying to get Mollys words on the matter. Molly just ignored him jumped in her car & squealed out of the parking lot to head to her hotel. Within minutes her entire world that she had worked so hard for had crumbled down around her because of her 'friend' Christopher Nowinski the honourable Harvard graduate. As Molly sped off to her hotel the tears finally started to come she had no idea how she would face anyone anymore. She hadn't even told her parents about this now they find out like this? It really wasn't the way Molly would of preferred for them to find out. The only thing in Mollys mind now was if she could ever face anyone in the WWE again of if they would be willing to face her again.....  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Well there's another chapter....Im glad I got some good feedback on the last chapter....hopefully that trend will continue with this one....but there's only one way to find out....PLEASE review & tell me what you thought.  
  
LaTerZ -T Bond 


	3. Silent thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE IN THIS STORY. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY EITHER VINCE McMAHON, THE WWE, OR THEMSELVES.  
  
Molly sat alone in her hotel room looking out the window. She had been crying, obviously, & didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Especially her family.  
  
She feared her parents wouldn't accept her for it, even though if they were good parents like they had always been for her then they would, but this....this was much different from anything else. Giving up a promising career of gymnastics for a wrestling career that they all thought wouldn't get off the ground in the first place was one thing, but being gay? She wasn't raised to be gay she was raised to live in that house with the white picket fence happily married with a child or two by now. Then again who is ever raised to be gay? No one is its just the way your born.  
  
She already knew how her cousins would react. Bob would be pissed off at her but wouldn't say or do anything but ignore her. Not because she was gay but Bob has hardly talked to her since her "Romance" with Spike Dudley which Vince had forced on her or she would be fired. Spike for his part did know about Molly's preference since Molly was so uncomfortable with the entire gimmick. Spike for his part was very understanding & helped Molly through the entire ordeal. At least Spike was one person that she would be able to count on in this tough time.  
  
As for Crash, she knew Crash would never let her live it down. Crash would pick on her & make fun of her to no end. Crash could be such an insensitive jerk some times. Molly had to wonder if he really was heartless when it came to picking on her. All Molly wanted right now though was for the entire world to just go away & hope that the next day would never come.  
  
Molly slowly got up from her spot, brushed a few tears away, lid down on the bed & simply stared at the ceiling wondering why this all had to happen. She knew that it had to come out one day but not now, not like this, my god not like this.  
  
In just a few minutes Chris....who she had trusted enough to tell her secret stabbed her in the back so quickly & announced it to the world in such a awful way. Did he have to say that word? "Dyke"? It was such a terrible word what ever happened to "She's gay....not that there's anything wrong with that!" That episode of Seinfeild had always made her laugh. If only the world could be so perfect. Instead she had Chris tell the entire world her secret live on Raw to thousands of people in the arena & millions at home. Her entire world had changed in a matter of seconds.  
  
This wasn't a storyline or a angle, it wasn't some dumb gimmick this was real! This was her life & she knew that there were morons on the internet that already had rumors called "Molly Holly Lesbian Angle" & "Molly Holly to do HLA" or some crap like that. God how she hated those stupid internet people who think they knew everything but in reality didn't know enough to fill up a match box. They don't realize that this isn't a angle & that if there ever was any "HLA" it would take place in the privacy of her own home, between her & that other special someone.  
  
Molly soon fell asleep with all of these thoughts in her head, & what her life would be like from now on. Sure she could avoid everyone tomorrow but on wednesday she had a house show where she would have to face Jackie one on one. That would be hard enough on its own let alone with all this extra stress. Either way she couldn't avoid everyone then. She would be on her own against the entire world in what was sure to be the biggest battle of her young life. Not for fame, money, or a title, but for acceptance.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Well I know it took awhile but there's another chapter. Sorry for the wait but I was quite busy. Anyways please review & tell me what you think. LaTerZ -T Bond 


	4. 72 Hours Later

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE IN THIS STORY. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY EITHER VINCE McMAHON, THE WWE, OR THEMSELVES.  
It had been 24 hours since anyone had talked to or even seen Molly, It had been 48 hours since her so called friend Christopher Nowinski had outted her on live television, & it had been 72 hours since everything was normal.  
  
"What a difference 3 days can make in your life." Molly said silently to herself as she pulled her rent-a-car into the parking lot of the arena for a house show. Thankfully no one was there. She grabbed her bag, which she had in the front seat & left in search of her locker room. Molly was being meet by nervous stares by some of the wrestlers who ad thought they "knew" Molly, some of the faces stood out more then the others, Batista & Randy Orton were prime examples. Batista poked Randy Otron & motioned his head toward Molly then both shared a quiet laugh. Molly heard the words "disgusting trollip" from the mouth of William Regal who was talking to Lance Storm who just nodded in agreement. Steven Richards also said something to Victoria followed by his laughing.  
  
"Shut up Steven it isn't funny." Victoria said pushing Steven Richard & running over towards Molly. "How are you doing Molly?" Victoria asked in a concered tone.  
  
"What does it even matter Victoria?" Molly said. Molly & Victoria had known each other for roughly 5 years now & had become quite good friends as close as you can become in this business. In fact it was Molly who suggested to Vince McMahon that he hire Victoria. It started off a few years ago when Victoria got a one night job being one of The Godfathers "Ho's" she did such an outstanding job that night that she was invited back a few more times until Vince agreed to give Victoria a full time job if she could sharpen her then good but still weak wrestling skills. Molly once again jumped in & helped train Victoria into the fine wrestler that she now was.  
  
"Oh Molly if your so worried about what everyone else thinks you shouldn't be none of those people liked you in the first place." Victoria said putting her hand on Molly's shoulder, only to quickly take it off again.  
  
"Victoria Im not going to think that your hitting on me or something just because you put your hand on my shoulder!" Molly said. "And William was my friend before any of this happened!"  
  
"Right Molly I knew that..its just.Im so sorry its just that Im not used to the idea of you being gay yet..I will though.quickly!" Molly just shook her head & kept on her way to her locker room.  
  
"It shouldn't take any adjustment time Victoria. I'm the same person that I was this time last week. Nothing as changed about me that I know of personality wise." Molly said.  
  
"I know but how the heck was I supposed to know that you turned gay all of a sudden? Victoria said.  
  
"First off Victoria if your trying to make me feel better then your doing a awful job at it! Second I never "Turned" gay I ALWAYS was. No one just wakes up & says "Oh I think I'll be gay from now on" They just are! Third since you are doing just a horrible job at making me feel better I would like it if you just left me alone for a while." Molly said while poking Victoria in the arm at every point that she made. Molly then walked off towards her locker room alone. Steven Richards walked up behind Victoria & smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about her Victoria. Lesbain's are just plain odd anyways." Steven said.  
  
"I probally would of agreed with you on that 4 days ago but Molly has been one of the best friends that I have ever had so don't EVER say that again! Now I have to find a way to make it up to her." Victoria said.  
  
"You could try sleeping with her." Steven said with that really stupid grin of his. Victoria decided to respond by punching him in the arm..hard.  
  
"Dammit Steven this is serious! Shes one of my best friends! I don't need you making crude remarks about her every time you open your mouth!" Victoria said her voice slightly louder now.  
  
"Ok fine I was only joking anyways."  
  
"Only joke that I can think of is that you actually used to date that beast Jazz before me! What was wrong with you!?"  
  
"She was hot at the time!"  
  
"Jazz was NEVER, & will NEVER be hot..shes up there with Nicole Bass for god sakes!" Victoria said. Meanwhile Molly had finally reached her locker room, she went in & quickly changed. After changing into her wrestling attire Molly simply sat & waited on a bench in the locker room for a knock on her door from the guy who would tell her that her match was coming up. Soon enough a knock did come.  
  
"Yes?" Molly said.  
  
"Five minutes until your match Ms. Holly." Someone outside the door said.  
  
"Ok, thank you." Molly said standing up. She left her locker room and started to walk towards the enterance way. It was now or never Molly had to go out in front of 10,000 screaming fans & wrestle. At the moment though she felt she would rather do anything then wrestle, but what choice did she really have anyways? As she was walking to her destination she saw the last person that she had wanted to see, Chris. Of corse he was right there in her way with that pompous smile of his going from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey there Molly, how are you doing?" He said show casing that cocky smile of his even more.  
  
"You know very well how I'm doing!" Molly said with with anger in her voice.  
  
"Now, now Molly you shouldn't be like that. I mean really you had it coming." Nowinski said.  
  
"I had it coming!? How Chris, how the hell could I of had that coming!?" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You teased me Molly. You lead me on then you said that you were into chicks. Do you have any idea how wrong that is!?" Nowinski said in a whiny tone. At that moment one of the least likeliest people came to Molly's aid. Chris Jericho. Jericho shoved Nowinski hard towards the wall.  
  
"Hey whats wrong with you!?" Jericho yelled. "Don't you know who that is!? That is Molly Holly! She is a former women's champion, even a hardcore champion, & is part of one of the toughest families I have had to go up against in the ring! Shes the type of person who should demand everyone's respect whenever she walks into a room! Hell knows I give it to her! But who are you!? What have you done besides go head to head with that moron Scott Steiner in a political debate? What titles have you ever won here in the WWE? You weren't even good enough to beat that runt Maven in Tough Enough! Yet you think your better then her!?" Jericho kept yelling his voice growing louder every second he poked Nowinski's chest with his finger at the end of every sentence. Molly couldn't help but smile at the help from this unlikely source.  
  
"Thank you Chris..your one of the last people who I thought would stick up for me. You have no idea how much this means to me." Molly said  
  
"No Molly I'm not done yet! You just remember Nowinski everything I just said its all true, every word of it..Its just theres one last thing I forgot to add." Jericho said grinning evily at Nowinski as if he were about to hit him. "That's was all how I felt before I found out that Molly was a big 'ol dyke!" Jericho said before bursting out into laughter then playfully punched a stunned Nowinski's shoulder. At that point they both started to laugh almost uncontrollably. This is also when Molly knew that there was no way that she could wrestle tonight now. She shoved Jericho & Nowinski aside & ran towards the exit. She was once again on the verge of crying after what Jericho had just done. She quickly ran to her locker room &, grabbed her bag. & ran out to her car again. This was becoming a habit. One that Molly hated but at this point felt there was nothing more she could do about it..  
  
To Be Continued..  
Well I know it took a long time but theres the latest chapter in this little saga I hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter shouldn't take as long to get up since I already wrote it & just need to type it up but I wont make any promices. LaTerZ -T Bond 


	5. Meeting with Mr McMahon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE IN THIS STORY. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY EITHER VINCE McMAHON, THE WWE, OR THEMSELVES.  
It was Monday again. A entire week since this nightmare had began. Molly had skipped all house shows since then and was now in trouble with upper management because of it. She was waiting outside Vince McMahon's office right now for a "friendly talk".  
  
"Come in." Vince said from inside the office. Molly took a deep breath and walked in. "Please have a seat." Vince said looking up from his papers. Molly nodded and sat in the seat on the other side of Vince's desk.  
  
"You wanted to see me Mr. McMahon?" Mollsaid.  
  
"Vince." He insisted. "Molly its no secret that you have been missing a lot of work lately. Three house shows and an autograph signing. Do you know how many other woul give anything to get where you are right now in their careers?"  
  
"Yes sir." Was the only thing that Molly was able to say.  
  
"Well Molly I guess that the obvious question here would be why have you missed all of this work as of late?"  
  
"Personal Problems." Molly said, hoping that the most simple answers she could think of would b for the best.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Christopher Nowinski's speech last week?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yes sir. It has everything to do with it actually." Molly said.  
  
"Ok Molly I know this must be very difficult for you and I don't want you to think that it has gone un noticed. Mr. Nowinski has been suspended without pay for a week starting tonight. As for you I can understand why you would miss one show but missing 3 shows is just unexcusable. Your match tonight will be cancelled. Ivory will take your place. I hope you understand." Vince said.  
  
"Yes sir, I understand." Molly said.  
  
"I expect that you'll stay here the rest of the night and that you will work at this Wednesday's house show."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Molly I understand that this must be a very difficult time for you right now." Vince said.  
  
"You have no idea." Molly said.  
  
"Well let me just say that the rest of the WWE does not share the same point of view as Mr. Nowinski. Most of us here in this company are very open & understanding." Vince said.  
  
"That's not what I have seen so far. There have been more then a couple of people who have looked on me since last week." Molly said.  
  
"Oh and who would these people be?" Vince asked.  
  
"I'd rather not say. I wouldn't want to be the reason for someone else being punished." Molly said.  
  
"Very well then." Vince said. "That's all for now."  
  
"Ok Molly said, and then got up , and left the room. Molly went back to her locker room and kept a low profile until the show ended, and everyone else had already left. Then Molly herself got her bags and left without any incident  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Well that's another chapter, Knew it wouldn't take so long for this one to get up. Im not so sure about the next chapter yet though, I've yet to write it, & am writing some other things at the moment as well so there might be a little wait again. Hopefully not to long but I don't know but rest assured it will eventually be put up.  
  
LaTerZ -T Bond 


	6. The Day After The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE IN THIS STORY. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY EITHER VINCE McMAHON, THE WWE, OR THEMSELVES.  
  
Molly had shown up early to the WWE Raw house show Wednesday. She had to wrestle tonight, she was already being watched by upper management now since she had missed an entire week of work. Tonight she had to wrestle the new comer Gail Kim. Gail Kim still hadn't made her debut on Raw yet but would do so very soon in fact her promos were already playing & she had a pictorial for her in one of the WWEs magazines. Tonight Kim would be working with Molly for the first time tonight. Molly had to make sure the match was good or it would not only set back her career again but would also push back the debut date of Kim. Molly may not of wrestled her yet but they did briefly meet just before Molly made her WWE debut & Kim was just starting her career wrestling under the name of Felina. People were already calling Kim the next big thing for womens wrestling.   
  
Molly got to her locker room without incident. Granted there wernt many people there as of yet but still maybe it showed a slight sign that people were finally starting to get over the shock of Molly being outted. Molly didn't know which it was but it didn't matter to her. All she wanted now was to get past it & move on with her life. Although she knew it wouldn't be easy but what else could she really do? Molly suited up & got ready for her call. It seemed like that had become Mollys new thing. Sit & wait until its your turn to wrestle & avoid as much human contact as possible. Soon there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?" Molly said. She knew that her match wasn't supposed to be yet unless something happened & her match had to be moved up.  
  
"Its Gail Kim. I was wondering if we could talk about our match tonight?" She said. Molly was a little surprised about that although she shouldn't of been. It was common to talk about your match with your opponent before you had it. Everyone did it.   
  
"Umm...yeah sure come on in." Molly said. The door opened & Kim walked in.  
  
"Hi Molly, Its nice to meet you." She said.  
  
"Actually we meet briefly once before." Molly said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Before I came to the WWE, you had only been wrestling for a little while then."  
  
"Oh...sorry I don't remember."  
  
"It dosent matter anyways. So your scheduled to win tonight, we know that but what do you want to do throughout the match." Molly said.  
  
"Well I was hoping I could use my finisher to end it."  
  
"Of corse we wouldn't have it any other way. Besides we need to get the fans psyched about you."  
  
"I don't see myself as that big of a deal."  
  
"They never do."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Never mind, forget it. You're a high flyer right?"  
  
"Well...I guess you could put in me that class if you would like."  
  
"Ok...well lets just go out there & do lots of high spots worthy of a cruiserweight title match. Sound good?" Molly asked.   
  
"Sounds good. I guess we'll make the calls during the match"   
  
"Sure if your up for it."   
  
"I am."  
  
"Ok then good. Nice meeting you again Gail." Molly said.  
  
"You too Molly." Gail said smiling. "I'll see ya in the ring later lets knock em dead ok, I know we can."  
  
"I know we can too." Molly returned the smile & shook her hand before she left. Wow that was amazing Molly thought. Gail didn't even say anything about the fact that she was gay. Maybe Molly had put to much into this & that the first week was so bad because she made it bad herself locking herself in her room & actually only talking to people who would be complete asses anyways even if she wasn't gay. Molly thought about it some more before her match with Gail. When it did come time for her match Molly went out there & was meet with a warm response from the fans which made her feel even better again, knowing she had there support she & Gail put on a awesome match on cabiler with what Rey Mysterio would have if he were facing himself with Gail coming out on top in the end as planned. After the match Molly & Gail talked a little more backstage before Molly left. Things seemed to be looking up for Molly again, and it was about time for that she thought.  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
Well there's another chapter, This is soon going to be wrapped up now only another 3 maybe 4 chapters tops I don't have it all planned out yet. Either way its gonna be done then & we can all rest. Sorry once again that its taking so long to get this written but Im had a epic battle with writers block lately but once again I am the winner in that battle which you an see if you noticed that I have also updated a bunch of other stories at the same time & have added one or two new ones. Anyways that's all for now how did you like this chapter? Please review so I know how you think things are going.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	7. The Conversation With Gail

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE IN THIS STORY. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY EITHER VINCE McMAHON, THE WWE, OR THEMSELVES.  
  
It was Friday night right after the last show of the week to be exact, and what a week it was so far Molly. Things seem to be looking up now at least. Molly had worked against Gail Kim all week at the house shows and just now both had learn that the WWE had planned to scarp there match for Raw on Monday which was to be Gail debut. Instead they found out that the WWE planned to give Gail the Women's title on the night of her debut. Something that has never been done. Sure Jerry Lynn won the lightweight title on his debut but it had been in the WWE before and was still quite well known, & before him Christian had won the same title on his first televised match which was at a Pay Per View, but even then he had been on television for a month. To give a title to a person no one had ever heard of before except for a few shot 10 second promos that had been playing for a couple of weeks was unheard of.   
  
Molly had offered Gail a ride back to the hotel which she accepted. Gail was obviously worried about the entire situation.  
  
"I just don't understand. Sure Vince told me on day one that he was planning on giving me the title but I thought I would be on T.V. a little while before that. I just don't know if I can do it." Kim said.  
  
"Oh stop talking like that, you should be happy. It took me forever to get that damm belt, & the way things are going for me now, God himself only knows when I'll get it again or if I'll ever get it again for that matter. They seem be set on Trish, and soon enough now Lita will be back, but by then you should be really well known, then there's Jazz, & Victoria who are both higher up then me on the heel ladder, heck even Ivory is starting to get pushed again. This time last year I was the womens champion now its like Im the most expendable diva on the roster."  
  
"Don't worry Molly you'll be on top again soon."  
  
"Easy for you to say you are on top now. Listen Gail you have nothing to worry about ok. With the matches we have had the last week I should know you'll make a fine Womens champion."  
  
"Either way Im not looking forward to Monday night."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"I thought you just said everything would be ok."  
  
"Oh yeah it will for you but I was thinking about something totally off subject."  
  
"Which was."  
  
"I don't want to burden you with my problems & trust me there big."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You have helped me enough the last week that Vince was impressed enough to give me the title on my debut instead now. So just tell me the problem already."  
  
"Alright then fine. As you know Im well...you know."  
  
"Gay yeah I know go on."  
  
"Well anyways Christopher Nowinskis suspension is being lifted on Monday, which means he could do anything, He already outted me on live TV & made my life hell sure this week has been ok, in fact things are looking way up, but that's only because he hasn't been around he has a talent for making me feel like shit."  
  
"Molly I doubt he'll do anything else to you he already got suspended once if he tries anything else he could be fired. If I were you I would want him to do something so that he would get fired, that way you wouldn't have to put up with him anymore."  
  
"That wont solve anything. Who knows how I would react if he did anything Im way to sensitive about the matter, that's why I never told anyone, one bad experience & I could end up quitting the WWE & just go into hiding in my basement for the next few years."  
  
"Over reacting a bit arnt we?"  
  
"Hardly. This whole thing has been so hard. I should of known better then to tell Nowinski, I should of known that I couldn't trust him, but then again he was one of the few friends that I actually had. There was him, William, & Victoria. Looks like William hates me now too with all his comments when he thinks I cant hear him."  
  
"And what about Victoria?"  
  
"Oh I don't know....I really blew up in her face last week about the whole thing, she was only trying to help but I was just in a horrible state. She probably hates me now too. I wouldn't blame her."  
  
"Well if she was trying to help I seriously doubt that she would help you. As for Nowinski & Regal well those two are just a couple of jackasses anyways."  
  
"Yeah I guess they are now when I think of it...but still it hurts to loose two friends for such a stupid reason. Even if it wasn't my fault & even if they are jackasses."  
  
"I guess I can see what you mean, but still if they don't like you for who they are then they can just go to hell don't you think?"  
  
"I guess...but still."  
  
"But nothing. You'll make better friends who understand you, & that you can be open with from now on."  
  
"Yeah....I guess I can be open with my friends from now on huh? Its not like I have another secret that's even bigger then this one."  
  
"Well first off if you do I think its best that you spill it right now."  
  
"Nope I can honestly say there's nothing else."  
  
"Good. Then you wont have to worry about loosing any more friends, which is diffidently a good thing cause you're the best friend that I have here in the WWE so far."  
  
"Well I've been here for years but looks like you're my best friend around here now too that everyone else turned there backs on me."  
  
"Well Molly I can assure you that you will not have to worry about me doing that to you. To quote a great man. 'I am who I am & that's all that I is.'" Gail said. Molly couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yeah Popeye was pretty great." Molly said. At that point they finally arrived at the hotel & went there separate ways, for the rest of the night Molly had the next few days off until Monday which will surely be a test of her own will....  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED.....  
  
Well that's it for another chapter. No action this time just trying to show that Mollys got a friend now at least. I have decided that the next chapter will be the last one & I already have it planned out what's gonna happen which is odd I usually just write as I go along. Anyways as you can see the last few chapters were spent building Molly up. The next chapter sees the return of Christopher Nowinski who will obviously try to bring Molly back down. Will it work? Only I know for now but if you wanna know then read on to the next chapter which will be here rather soon. Until then please review.   
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	8. All Is Concluded

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE IN THIS STORY. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY EITHER VINCE McMAHON, THE WWE, OR THEMSELVES.  
  
Monday night had come again. Molly arrived about around the same time as most everyone else again now. She had gotten most of her confidence back & was more then ready to move on with her life instead of hiding from everyone. What was the point of that anyways? Molly took her bag & started to walk to her locker room when approached by Victoria who was without Stephen Richards this time around.  
  
"Hey Molly." Victoria said, half smiling.  
  
"Hi Victoria, what's up?" Molly said all smiles. Molly had really come a long way with being outted, & now only regretted not coming out of the closet years sooner herself.  
  
"Umm...not much....Molly I wanna apologize to you for the last time we talked. I've tried to talk to you again since then but you were impossible to get a hold of." Victoria said. Molly just grinned & kept on her way towards her locker room.  
  
"Yeah I've been up to stuff. Avoiding everyone at first & then well I've just been busy. I have been talking to my family a nice bet, getting closer to them again."  
  
"I see....so...yeah Im sorry for what happened the last time we talked."  
  
"Victoria don't worry about it ok. Like you said you needed adjustment time. Its not everyday you find out one of your best friends are gay. I guess it wasn't just me who needed to adjust to the idea of people knowing I was gay but for everyone having to get used to the idea of me being gay. Well Im used to everyone knowing now & Im actually happy that's its out in the open now. The hell with what everyone thinks. I just gotta be me." Molly said smiling.  
  
"Yeah well Im used to the idea of you being gay & Im ok with it. I was ok with it before. Your one of my best friends Molly if you wanna go around kissing girls then you have my full blessing to do so." Victoria said. Molly grinned at that.  
  
"Sure Victoria your approval means a lot to me I wouldn't wanna loose you as a friend & if you wanna go around kissing guys....or what ever you would classify Steven as then you have my full blessing as well."  
  
"Thanks Molly."  
  
"No Problem. Well Im at my locker room now so I gotta go get ready I'll talk to you later ok?"  
  
"You can count on it Molls." Victoria said smiling. With that Victoria walked away & Molly went into her locker room. Soon enough she was ready & walked out of her locker room. Gail Kim was leaning against the wall waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Molly." Kim said Molly jumped a little not expecting her to be there.  
  
"Gail. You startled me." She said playfully shoving her with one hand.  
  
"Yeah sorry about that." Gail said looking down.  
  
"Something wrong Gail? You don't seem like yourself."  
  
"Yeah well...you know....Im debuting tonight, & being given the title. Im just so nervous. What if I screw up a move out there tonight?" Gail said. Molly put a hand on Gail's shoulder.  
  
"Gail you have nothing to worry about ok. Your gonna make a great debut tonight & I seriously doubt your gonna botch any moves besides even if you do it's gonna be a battle royal with every girl on the raw roster in it aside from Lita who's injured. With all of us out there then there's no way anyone would even notice but you don't have anything to worry about anyways cause your not gonna screw up. I know how you feel I was nervous as hell when I had to make my debut too." Molly said.  
  
"Molly you're the best pal anyone could ever ask for you know that right?" Gail said smiling.  
  
"Well I don't know about that, When Im wrapped up in my own problems I could really suck as a friend. Like I have been lately. But anyways that's over with now. Tonight is your night Gail your gonna be the biggest thing to hit the womens division in a long time I know that, Mr. McMahon obviously knows that if he's gonna give you the title during your debut & deep down you know it too. So c'mon we're on in about 5 minutes. We have no time to stick around & worry now. Its time to introduce Gail Kim to the world!" Molly said then grabbed Gail's arm & started pulling her towards the entrance way a little.  
  
"Well I'll try my very best Molly, that's all I can do." Gail said pulling her arm away from Mollys grip & walking along side her on there way to the enterance way. "You know Molly Im glad that your gonna be in the ring during my debut."  
  
"Yeah me too." Molly said as they kept up the pace to the ring. Soon enough there in the ring & the match is on Molly gets eliminated & unlike the other divas waited back behind the curtain watching the match to see Gail win the title which soon happens after she eliminates Victoria then celebrates for a few minutes in the ring while Raw is on a commercial break & then made her way to the back again where Molly was waiting as soon as she get back there Molly hugs her.  
  
"Great job Gail! I told you that you wouldn't screw up! You were all worried for nothing!" Molly said, Gail Smiled & hugged back.  
  
"Thanks Molly I wouldn't of been able to do it without your help." Gail said as they started on there way back throughout the locker room again.  
  
"My help. Ha you would of done fine with or without me Gail your one of the best women wrestlers I have ever seen."   
  
"Thanks." Gail said.  
  
"Hey Molly! Nice to see ya again!" said someone else from out of no where. There was no guessing who it was with that sarcastic tone in his voice it was obviously Christopher Nowinski. As soon as he spoke Molly stopped in her tracks & turned around to see him walking towards her with that ever present cocky grin of his.  
  
"Im sure your happy to see me." Molly said avoiding eye contact with him by looking towards the ground. As soon as Nowinski got near enough he lifted Mollys head with his hand so that she would be looking him in the eyes like he wanted.  
  
"You know Molly I would like to apologize for what happen." He said  
  
"Really?" Molly said, a surprised.  
  
"Yeah really. Im sorry that I outted you like that on national television, Im sorry I teased you about being gay, Can you ever forgive me?" He asked grinning at her.  
  
"I....I don't know....I guess I can try....but its not going to happen over night Chris. I trusted you." Molly said.  
  
"Molly don't be rude I wasn't finished apologizing. Molly most of all Im sorry that Mr. McMahon ever suspended me & docked me a weeks pay. Which was of corse your fault for being a dyke after all but I guessing only I can be anyone to forgive me for that, & yes I do forgive myself because Im worth it. You Molly however are not. That week without pay was a miscarriage of justice & I think if anything The WWE should have a new policy of never hiring people like you because quite frankly you make me sick! You go against everything that god had envisioned for us humans to do. I mean dating people of the same sex? How wrong is that!? Molly you make me sick Gay people are a crime against nature & I'll be dammed if I associate myself with anyone who thinks its right let alone someone who is gay!" Nowinski said.   
  
By now Molly was already looking down at the floor again she promised herself that she wouldn't let Nowinski get to her but it proved impossible she had no idea to reply, luckily for her Gail was still there with her & seeing the condition Molly was in due to Nowinskis little speech decided to speak up for her.  
  
"Nowinski I have heard a lot of stuff about you but I can honestly say that nothing could of ever prepared me for what a pompous ass you really are!" Gail said shoving him.  
  
"Well arnt you a feisty one. I didn't get your name."  
  
"& its unfortunate that your gonna get it sooner or later anyways. My name is Gail Kim & I don't give a damm about this crap that your saying. Molly is the best friend that I have her, & as for you I really can say that you suck, & I hate your guts. Your narrow mindedness is amazing! If Molly is gay then she's gay. That stuff you said about being gay being against nature couldn't be any more wrong, people live the way they want to & that's our nature I don't care what you or anyone else says that's the way it is! You can go to hell for all I care!" Gail said. Nowinski just grinned at her.  
  
"You know your kinda cute." He said still with that cocky grin. Gail just shook her head in disbelief at the moron this supposed Harvard graduate was being.  
  
"Your not my type." Gail said.  
  
"Or so you say. Tell me Ms. Kim what exctally is your type Im sure I can be good enough for you." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You could NEVER be my type in a million years!" Gail said pushing Nowinskis hand off of her shoulder.   
  
"You know I really don't believe you, you haven't gotten to know me yet, how about we ditch the dyke & go out and grab a bit just the two of us then after that well whatever happens, happens right?" Nowinski said.  
  
"That will never happen. You can get that out of your narrow mind as quick as you got it in there. In fact the only person in the WWE that I know I could ever be with is Molly!" She said. Molly then finally lifted her head & looked at Gail with a look of pure confusion.  
  
"What?" Molly said still confused. Before Molly could say anything else Gail put her arms around Molly & kissed her.  
  
"Molly I never did tell you, Im gay too. I guess I should of told you sooner. Guess I was to shy." Gail said smiling at Molly who returned the smile.  
  
"No....its...its ok...its really ok in fact." Molly said.  
  
"You two are disgusting! How could you do that in plain sight of everyone! Have you no respect for anyone!?" Nowinski said.  
  
"Chris do me a favour & go to hell! Im not gonna take shit from you anymore, I never should of let someone as worthless as you get under my skin!" With that said. Molly slapped Nowinski & started to walk away with Gail, back to her locker room.   
  
"Gail....I had no idea that you were gay." Molly said still surprised by the pleasant turn of events.  
  
"Yeah...for some reason the time never seemed right to tell you. Guess that was stupid. Im actually used to everyone knowing that Im gay, slipped my mind that I should of told you since you wouldn't know." Gail said.  
  
"Yeah it would of been nice. Well it really makes no difference, I think it was perfect timing." Molly said.  
  
"I Guess. So Molly what about us? Do you think that we could have a chance or should we just stay friends?" Gail said.  
  
"Just stay friends? What are you a dick tease!? After that kiss there's no way I wouldn't wanna give this a try!" Molly said almost laughing.  
  
"Well last thing I want is to be a dick tease....especially to someone who dosent have one...hopefully."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Well good. Molly I would love to go out with you."  
  
"And I would love to go out with you as well." Molly said. Molly & Gail then kissed again.   
  
"Gail...lets get out of here. I think we should get to know each other a lot more."  
  
"Yup...for sure. Lets get outta here." Gail said. After getting changed back into there normal clothes they left the building to go on there first official date.  
  
THE END.  
  
& There you have it. The final chapter so what do you think? Please review I would really like to know what you thought of this one since its not my usual type of writing.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


End file.
